falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Anchorage Reclamation simulation
(field storage) (field storage) |cell name =DLC02zCliffs01 (field storage) DLC02zCliffs02 (field storage) |terminal =Anchorage terminal entries }} The Anchorage Reclamation simulation is a virtual recreation of the famous Anchorage Reclamation created by Virtual Strategic Solutions for the U.S. Army in the Fallout 3 add-on Operation: Anchorage. It can be found and entered at the Outcast outpost in the old VSS Facility at Bailey's Crossroads. Development Entries found in a terminal in the Outcast outpost detail the development of the simulation. The entry dated August 15, 2077 describes how General Constantine Chase tested the simulation himself, but claimed it didn't "feel right," and that hardware problems were prevalent. The second entry dated September 6, 2077 tells of how Chase was making elaborate changes to the simulation which the writer of the entry felt were "divorced from reality," and that he was sure that the real Anchorage Reclamation had never happened the way Chase portrayed it. The writer goes on to say that everyone was beginning to think Chase was going insane, but no one confronted him because they feared that the military would take over the project. At the very end, the writer questions why running the simulation was necessary anymore, since "any tactical data was mined months ago." In particular, the Vertibirds were present in the simulation in full operational capacity when in fact they wouldn't even reach prototype stage until much later. There is also doubt over the plausibility of Chimeras as shown in the simulation, since no other source material on the Reclamation makes any mention of it. Furthermore, the M42 "Fat Man" miniature nuclear launcher is used by the power armored units to blow open the gates to the Chinese Compound, despite the launcher not being completed until September, 2077, 8 months after the battle had concluded.General Brock's Report - September 2077 - After a few design setbacks...we've finally perfected the M42 Launcher's firing mechanism. Washington has been riding me to wrap this project up...We've sent the launchers ahead to the supply yard in Mississippi, and we're just waiting for the go ahead to ship the warheads wherever they need to go...I don't feel comfortable sleeping twenty feet above enough nukes to reduce this island to ash. Locations This simulation takes place in pre-War Anchorage, part of the Northwest Commonwealth. Anchorage cliffs The Anchorage cliffs (named Cliffs on the world map) are the starting point of the simulation (where Sergeant Benjamin Montgomery first appears) and the general outside area during The Guns of Anchorage. Fo3OA_field_storage_intel1.jpg|Intel suitcase #1 and Holotape - Bombardment near the cave outpost Fo3OA_field_storage_intel2.jpg|Intel suitcase #2 and Holotape - Goodbye in field storage near the cave passage Cave outpost }} A series of caves containing a scoped Gauss rifle where Montgomery reappears. Cave passage }} A small cave with a staircase that gives access to a better vantage point for the assault on the Chinese artillery outpost. Chinese artillery outpost |terminal =Chinese artillery outpost terminal American Artillery Protocols }} The Chinese artillery outpost (named Artillery Overlook Entrance on the world map) contains the exit to the artillery overlook. This former American base is now occupied by Chinese forces. Fo3OA_Intel3_and_holotape_Invasion.jpg|Intel suitcase #3 and Holotape - Invasion Fo3OA_artillery_outpost_scenic.jpg|Scenic view to the outside halfway through Fo3OA_holotape_overrun.jpg|Holotape - Overrun Artillery overlook }} The artillery overlook, situated on the Chugach Mountains overlooking Anchorage, is filled with three gigantic artillery guns bombarding American soldiers. Fo3OA Overlook Bombardment Area.png|The (inaccessible) Field of Bombardment (DLC02Overlook01) U.S. Army field headquarters (command tent) (outside camp) }} The U.S. Army field headquarters is the American base of operation for Operation: Anchorage and the place where briefing and equipping for the remaining missions in the simulation take place. Ice camp }} The Chinese ice camp (named Chinese Forward Camp Delta on the world map) is a small encampment on the way to the Chimera depot, rather close to the American camp. Chimera Armor Depot }} The Chimera Armor Depot is a Chinese installation in which Chimera tanks are repaired and refueled. Mining town }} An area of abandoned mines and houses which has to be passed on the way to the listening post. Fo3OA_intel_5_mining_town.jpg|Intel suitcase #5 to the bottom right Listening post (exterior) (interior) }} The Chinese listening post of Calliway Ridge is a Chinese base used for intelligence purposes and troop coordination. Fo3OA listening post generator.jpg Fo3OA listening post dragoon ambush.jpg|Crimson Dragoon barely visible left of the pipe to the right Battlefield trenches |terminal =Battlefield trenches terminal }} The only way from the U.S. Army field HQ to the pulse field leads through the trenches, the main battlefield. Fo3OA battlefield trenches intel9.jpg|Intel suitcase in the wooden shack at the start of the trenches Pulse field }} The pulse field is the main defensive barrier of the Chinese Army, barring American power armor units from entering their headquarters and devastating the refinery. Chinese compound }} A captured refinery poses as the main Chinese stronghold in the simulation. General Jingwei is inside, seen executing an American soldier before engaging in conversation. Notes * According to the loading screen, motion sickness is normal and subsides momentarily. * There are snowmen in some areas with American combat helmets and armor on. They also have American flags, and one snowman has a Chinese hat on. When it is attacked, blood spurts out. A Chinese flamer unit can be seen torching one of the American snowmen. The combat apparel worn by the snowmen is much larger than the player character's. * While there are map markers in the simulation, fast travel is not available to any of these locations. * It is possible to transfer some items like the repellent stick into the simulation because they are quest items and can't be removed. * A reference is made to the Anchorage Reclamation simulation during the mission Tranquility Lane. When exiting the Tranquility Lane simulation via the abandoned house, it is possible to get into the failsafe terminal and read a letter from General Constantine Chase to Doctor Stanislaus Braun regarding the Anchorage Reclamation simulation, followed by the town of Tranquility Lane being attacked by many Chinese commandos. * While in the simulation, if the Cannibal perk is active, it is possible to devour the corpses before they disappear. * Once the simulation is over, it cannot be used again in the game. Trying to activate the simulation again will simply result in the message "You must wear a neural interface suit to start the simulation" being displayed, even if the suit is equipped. * Much like the water tower in Evergreen Mills, the one in the simulation bears the word "McLean." * The views differ from the artillery ridge and the Chinese compound, as the artillery ridge view has two water towers while the Chinese compound view has only one. * XVB02 model vertibirds appear in the Anchorage simulation despite not being scheduled to be deployed until 2085. * The Mysterious Stranger can appear in the simulation just as in the Capital Wasteland, provided one has the perk. Appearances The Anchorage Reclamation simulation appears only in the Fallout 3 add-on Operation: Anchorage. Gallery Fo3_Operation_Anchorage_map.jpg|World map OA PA.jpg|U.S. soldier in power armor Operation Anchorage Factory.jpg|Anchorage factory Anchorage Cliffs map.jpg|Cliffs Artillery overlook map.jpg|Artillery Anchorage Battlefield map.jpg|Battlefield See also * Virtual Strategic Solutions * Outcast outpost References Category:Operation: Anchorage locations de:Anchorage Rückgewinnungssimulation pl:Symulacja Odzyskania Anchorage ru:Симуляция освобождения Анкориджа uk:Симуляція звільнення Анкоріджа